


Gold Medal

by starchaser22



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, addition to main plot, banquet, ish, phichit gets a lil drunk, plot if you squint, victor gets jealous like really briefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 08:16:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9114655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starchaser22/pseuds/starchaser22
Summary: Honestly? Yuuri wasn’t very excited for the banquet.Sure, he had won silver, and had decided to continue onto another season with Viktor as his coach, but he was not ready to live up to the expectations set last year.





	

Honestly? Yuuri wasn’t very excited for the banquet. 

Sure, he had won silver, and had decided to continue onto another season with Viktor as his coach, but he was not ready to live up to the expectations set last year. While it’s true that Yuuri did not remember any of it, there were pictures and videos to prove that yes, he did in fact challenge Yurio to a dance-off, and yes, he did indeed pole dance half-naked with Chris (Phichit’s voice echoed in his head, “Yuuri, that’s so dirty!”).

This year was different. This year, he was walking into the banquet with a silver medal on his name and Viktor’s hand heavy on his shoulder.

Upon walking through the entryway, Celestino was the first to greet Yuuri with a smile and a handshake. “Yuuri! Great performance, really. Congratulations on the medal!”

Yuuri smiled, color creeping up his neck. It wasn’t even close to the first time that night that he had been congratulated, but it meant much more coming from his former coach. “Thank you.”

“Now, I don’t know what Mr. Nikiforov’s plans are for next season,” Celestino nodded in Viktor’s direction, clearly trying to stay formal, “But you are always welcome back in Detroit.”

Yuuri felt Viktor’s posture stiffen beside him. “Actually, Yuuri and I have already decided that I will continue as his coach next season.” Viktor tightened his grip on Yuuri’s shoulder before moving it slightly lower, resting it below his arm and on his side. Viktor pulled Yuuri closer. “We aren’t stopping until he wins gold.” Yuuri felt heat rising in his chest.

Celestino clearly noticed the movement, eyes darting between Viktor’s hand, the red tint on Yuuri’s cheeks, and back again. “Best of luck to you both,” He smiled. “Yuuri, you are always welcome to come visit.” He paused, making direct eye contact now. “Oh, and watch the alcohol this year.”

“Thank you,” He repeated, barely having enough time to get the words out before Viktor dragged him away. 

Once the two had a fair distance between themselves and Yuuri’s former coach, he asked, “What was that about?”

Viktor stopped walking. There was a moment of hesitation before he just shrugged, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Viktor’s eyes darted around the room, trying to appear innocent.

“Wait,” Realization dawned on Yuuri, “Are you jealous?”

Viktor made a low humming noise, deep in his throat, before looking over at Yuuri, still avoiding eye contact by looking at his hairline. “I wouldn’t call ‘jealous’ an accurate term.”

“I can’t believe it,” Yuuri joked, “The great Viktor Nikiforov, jealous.”

And then, suddenly and completely unexpectedly, Viktor leaned over Yuuri’s shoulder, breath tickling the ends of his hair. His voice was low. It was a whisper just above his neck. “How could I be jealous when I already have you?” A shiver slid down Yuuri’s spine as a blush crept up his cheeks. He stepped back into Viktor, and Viktor brought his hand around to hug Yuuri’s waist. “I think a better word would be,” He leaned a little closer, his free hand resting on Yuuri’s wrist, “Protective.”

As soon as it had begun, Viktor pulled away, leaving Yuuri a frantic mess as he was dragged over to say hello to Otabek and Yuri.

“Yurio!” Viktor called, dragging Yuuri in one hand and waving with the other. Yuuri was tripping over his steps, but still noticed the glare heading their direction. “Congratulations on your victory!”

Yuri was below the drinking age in pretty much any country, but Otabek was sipping on champagne, one eyebrow raised while Yuri said, “I think since I won, you should stop calling me by that stupid nickname.”

Viktor chuckled, “What would you prefer instead?” He placed his index finger to his lips, pretending to be deep in thought. Yuuri watched his eyelids flutter as he blinked several times before humming, “But Yurio is just so perfect.”

One could almost see steam spewing from Yuri’s ears. He said through gritted teeth, “How about my real name?” 

“Whatever you say, Yurio.” 

Yuri’s face was boiling as Otabek gently patted his arm. Viktor laughed, a large, deep laugh that was apparently highly contagious, since now Yuuri was giggling a little as well.

The two began bantering back and forth, Yurio growing progressively more annoyed as Viktor let out spurts of laughter. Otabek was just nodding along, while Yuuri had pretty much zoned out. After a few moments, he nudged Viktor’s arm to let him know that he was going off to find Phichit. 

Viktor leaned closer to Yuuri, whispering, “Don’t take too long,” with a wink. He shivered.

His friend wasn’t difficult to find, you just had to locate the selfie stick popping up above the crowd. However, when Yuuri did find him, he almost wished he hadn’t.

Phichit was drunk. Not drunk enough to have a repeat of last year, but definitely a little tipsy. Oh, and he was hanging off Yuuri’s arm.

“Yuuri, have I e’er told you that I don’ think you’re human?” Phichit was smothering his bicep, slurring his words together. “No human could e’er sway such a snow angel like you ‘ave.”

Yuuri chuckled. “Snow angel?”

“Yah know,” Pichit gestured at the air, as if that would allow things to make more sense. “ _ Him.” _

“That doesn’t help,” Yuuri smiled down at his friend.

“Take a picture wi’h me!”

“Actually, I think I’ll pass.”

“I need to remember this on Innagram!”

Yuuri brought his palm to his forehead and tried to pry Phichit from his arm. It didn’t work. “I’m sure we will remember it well enough without pictures.”

“Yah aren’ having enough fun!” Pichit dragged out the last word, flagging down a nearby waiter. “Excuse me! My friend needs some fun!”

The waiter did not look happy, but handed them both drinks nonetheless. 

Yuuri took a sip while Phichit raised his glass in a toast. “To victory medals an’ victory fucks!”

Yuuri spit out the champagne.

“What did you say?”

Phichit downed the entire glass before answering, “I said, ‘To victory medals an’ victory fucks,’ both of which you are recei’ing.” He hiccupped.

The room suddenly felt very hot. Yuuri loosened his tie as a red tint crept up his neck. Was Phichit talking about Viktor? Did he think that him and Viktor were going to have sex tonight? I mean, there were engaged, and they had kissed in public before, but  _ sex? _

Of all the possible moments for Chris to join the conversation, this was probably the worst. “Is he okay?”

Phichit grinned, swaying a little towards Chris. “Yeah, we were just talking about what ‘im and Viktor are going to do a’er this.”

That seemed to spark his interest. “Oh, Yuuri, please, do share.”

“We haven’t- We’re not-” Yuuri flailed his arms, trying to convey his point with as few words as possible.

Chris looked confused for a few moments before he shook his head and chuckled. “You haven’t yet. Here I was, thinking he only became your coach because you fucked him so well at last year’s banquet.”

Yuuri screamed, “I did _ what _ ?” Sure, he had seen the pictures of all the other things he had done, but no one had ever told him that he had  _ fucked Viktor Nikiforov.  _ “Are you sure?”

“I mean, it’s not like I was there when he escorted you to your room,” Chris grinned as Yuuri’s jaw dropped, “But I would be willing to bet money on it.”

Yuuri couldn’t think, not of anything besides how he had had sex with his lifelong idol and spent an entire year not knowing it. Why didn’t Viktor ever bring this up? Why didn’t  _ anyone  _ ever bring it up? He could have avoided a lot of trouble if-

“Speakin’ of the snow angel,” Phichit hiccuped again, pointing very obviously towards Viktor. Yuuri slowly turned his head, face on fire, to lay his eyes upon the very man whom he had apparently been all over, and all  _ in _ , an entire year ago.

“Viktor! Just the man we’ve been waiting for,” Chris waved as he made his way over. 

Soon enough, Viktor’s arm was fit snugly along Yuuri’s waist, mouth dangerously close to his ear. He didn’t seem phased by Yuuri’s current state at all.

“Did you need me for something?” He asked, one eyebrow raised.

“Is it true?” Phichit slurred, wide eyed as he swayed back and forth.

Viktor raised his other eyebrow. “Is what true?”

“Everyone thinks you and Yuuri had sex after you escorted him to his room after last year’s banquet,” Chris said simply. Yeah, that pretty much covered all of it.

“I think that lies for only Yuuri and I to know,” He answered, a slight grin playing his lips.

“Well, Yuuri  _ doesn’t _ know,” Chris insisted, nodding in his direction. Clearly, Chris was just trying to find out the answer for himself, but Yuuri still appreciated the fake-thoughtfulness as his neck burned.

Viktor looked at Yuuri, face too close for casual conversation (not that this conversation was anything remotely casual). His breath was hot on his skin when he said, “Then let me explain it to him. In private.”

“W-w-what?” 

Yuuri dropped the champagne glass he had forgotten he was holding as Viktor dragged him past Chris, through the crowd, and into the hallway.

“V-Viktor!” Yuuri stuttered, stumbling behind his coach, still a mess. They were in a hallway near the elevator now. Hardly anyone else was around, so he might as well ask, “Did we actually… do it?”

“Of course not,” Viktor answered in a tone that made it seem obvious. He continued dragging Yuuri until they were waiting at the elevator.

“Then,” Yuuri scoured his brain, trying to find the right words. “Then why did you walk me to my room?”

“Yuuri,” Viktor looked amused, looking down at him. “You could barely walk. You were drunk beyond sense. Someone had to make sure you were okay.”

Yuuri was able to relax a little before Viktor asked, “You really don’t remember any of it?”

He sighed. “Not a thing.”

“Guess we will have to make up for it.” Before Yuuri could comprehend what was happening, Viktor had dragged him in the elevator and pressed the button labeled “STOP.” 

“A-are you sure that won’t set off an a-alarm?” Yuuri was looking anywhere by at Viktor. The elevator buttons, the quickly shutting doors, the ceiling, his feet, anything. 

“Yuuri, look at me,” Viktor whispered, gently wrapping his fingers around Yuuri’s own. 

Yuuri looked up and immediately felt his heart lurch in his chest, breath hitching in his throat. Viktor’s silver hair was majestically lain over the side of his face. His pupils were dilated, ears tinted red, and his lips were slightly part. They were so close, Yuuri could hear him breathe. Yuuri could  _ feel _ each and every inhale against his own skin. It was maddening.

Viktor continued trailing his fingertips up Yuuri’s sensitive skin, stopping only to play with the ends of his hair.

Everything was still. It was quiet, and the only movement was from Viktor’s long, thin fingers. 

It was maddening. 

Yuuri’s mind was running through two lists: what he would like to do, and what he should do. But when he noticed Viktor’s eyes darting back and forth between his own and his lips, he thought, “fuck it,” and kissed him.

Yuuri’s hands were firmly placed on both sides of Viktor’s face to steady himself, but soon, Viktor’s hands were on top of his own, soft and reassuring.

His lips were running wild, electricity coursing through his entire body as Viktor kissed him back. Yuuri felt Viktor grab his lower lip between his own, gently sucking on it, and it felt great. That is, until Viktor lightly bit it, his teeth striking a nerve. Then, it felt  _ heavenly.  _

He needed  _ more. _

Yuuri licked Viktor’s upper lip. Being met with Viktor’s own tongue sent chills through his whole body.

They kept at it for a few moments, enjoying the taste of one another, Yuuri running his hands through the other man’s hair, before Viktor let go. Taking in large, quick breaths, he gasped, “Let’s take this upstairs,” and leaned past Yuuri to press the button for their floor. 

Of course, they weren’t just going to wait those few moments solemnly. Viktor was all over Yuuri’s neck, knowing just the right spots to lick, bite, and suck, and  _ god, _ it was perfect. No,  _ he  _ was perfect;  _ Viktor _ was perfect.

The elevator dinged, and it took all their willpower not to tear off each other’s clothes before they got to the room. Luckily, they were only the third door down.

Once inside, Viktor tore his suit jacket off, followed by his tie. Yuuri did the same, also managing to get his shirt off before running Viktor against the nearest wall, kissing him senseless. It was messy, but it couldn’t have been better as Yuuri unbuttoned Viktor’s shirt and threw it behind them.

Yuuri wanted to repay the favor, to provide the same teasing pleasure that Viktor had done in the elevator. He moved his mouth lower, trailing it along his jawline before nipping at his neck. When Viktor moaned, Yuuri almost moaned with him. God, they didn’t even have their clothes off yet.

But he was about to change that.

As Yuuri reached for Viktor’s zipper, still nipping along his neck, he heard him whisper, “Good thing I brought condoms,” and grinned. He made his way slowly down Viktor’s chest, throwing off his pants and beginning to unbutton his own, but was interrupted when he was flung on the nearby bed. Viktor landed above him, hands straddling Yuuri’s hips. Viktor grabbed his waistband before tugging his pants off and throwing them in a pile with his own.

Viktor pushed himself up and walked over to his suitcase. In one motion, he pushed all the clothes aside, unzipping a pocket at the bottom and pulling out a pack of condoms. 

“Sneaky,” Yuuri commented about the hidden pocket. 

Viktor grinned, a devilish, daring grin that rose heat in Yuuri’s stomach.

Viktor jumped on top of Yuuri, erection rubbing his thigh through the two pairs of boxers. He noticed, and stripped them both.

They spent a few brief moments just staring at each other, before Viktor leaned in, breath hot on Yuuri’s face, and whispered, “You’re so beautiful.” He leaned down to kiss him, and It was softer, if not gentler, than before, but it only lasted a few seconds before Yuuri pulled Viktor’s body closer. He gripped his sides, grinding their hips together. Their erections touched, if only briefly, and Viktor moaned. “I need to put the condom on first, okay?”

It took only a few seconds ( _ way _ too long) for Viktor to have the condom on and his fingers covered in lube. “Ready?”

Yuuri nodded.

Viktor slowly slid one finger in, then two, then three before Yuuri began to really feel it. He groaned when Viktor began to line up his cock, cupping his face in his hand.

He began to slide it in, slowly, then all at once. Yuuri let out a choked moan. “V-Viktor-”

The movements started out gently, then gradually grew faster. Yuuri pushed his hips upwards, creating more friction as he grinded them against Viktor’s. Viktor kept one hand on either side of Yuuri, steadying his movements as he rocked them back and forth.

Yuuri wrapped his fingers around Viktor’s arm before saying, “I’m almost there.”

Viktor whimpered before leaning down and moaning next to his ear, “Then I’ll take you there, Yuuri.” He drug out the first syllable in his name and,  _ oh,  _ was that the right thing to say.

Yuuri’s vision blurred, heat rising in his chest as he came. The room was spinning around him, but he kept a firm hold on Viktor’s bicep as he came off the high, everything coming back into focus.

With a few more thrusts, Viktor did the same, groaning and letting out a strained “Yuuri” before collapsing on his stomach. They were a sticky mess, but as the world came back into focus, it was all too perfect. 

After a few moments of heavy breathing, listening to each other’s heartbeats, Viktor rolled off of Yuuri, lying next to him. He gently brought Yuuri’s hand up to his lips, placing a soft kiss on the gold band wrapped around his finger.

Viktor just held Yuuri’s hand there, rubbing circles in his palm before whispering, “Let’s get married.”

Yuuri turned to face Viktor, resting his head on his spare arm. He ran his eyes up and down the man, trying to determine if he was joking or not. “I thought you said we would get married after I won a gold medal.”

Viktor smiled, a contagious smile that spread to Yuuri’s lips as they lightly brushed together. He intertwined their fingers, looking Yuuri in the eyes before saying, in the sweetest, most earnest voice Yuuri had ever heard, “You are my gold medal.”

**Author's Note:**

> wow yikes i did that  
> i wish i knew how to actually write sex im kinda like "HE THRUST" and "HE NUT" idk man ill learn


End file.
